Cheaters
by Lillylogic
Summary: Hinata feels something is wrong with Naruto and when she figures out what it is she turns to Sasuke for comfort. Has lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of the INTERWEB Lilly here with a new story filled with lemon goodness and an actual story line. It's not just sex. slight naruhina but not really.

Disclamer Time! I don't own Naruto, why is life so crule.

LETS BEGIN

Ps if your here for the lemon skip down to the bottom

* * *

I moan in pleasure as his large warm hands reachdown to cup my butt, I let out a surprised eep at the feeling. He takes this as an opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth and explore the cavern.

His kisses are hot and needy, almost hungry as he slips his hand under my shirt to take hold of my chest. I slip of my shirt now only in my bra and thong. His skilled fingers remove the annoying piece of clothing around my chest and tenderly traces around the mounds with his long fingers.

I can feel his erection pressed against my womanhood I moan and grind my hips against him, he moans in response. I slip my hands down his well toned chest to his pants and try to pull them down. His hands quickly reach down to grab my wrists, pinning them above my head

"Hinata" he says in a threatening manner. I look into the wild blue eyes starting down at me. He sighs and gets off the bed. Things happen so fast I fell dizzy at the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Go to bed" He orders

"Come on Naruto, it's not like we're doing anything wrong" I say meekly " I mean we _are_ married".

" I said go to bed Hinata" He repeats but more stern this time. I stand up from the bed and brush past him, my eyes glued to the floor as tears threaten to fall

"I'm gonna take a shower" I breath out, Naruto nods in response. His face is completely void of emotion. I slip in to the bathroom and turn on the shower.

I step out of what little clothes I have on and gracefully step into the shower. She water is hot enough to burn my skin but I don't care. I stand in the shower and think.

Married at 18, 5 years pass and it's still the same thing. He still hasn't gotten past 2nd base even after 5 YEARS of marriage.

I don't know what's wrong with me, am I unattractive? Am I doing something wrong?

My friends had said it wasn't me it was him, Sakura had even gone as far as to say he was cheating and at the time it sounded impossible.

But now, not so much. He almost always came home late, and some times I can smell a familiar cheap perfume lingering on his clothes.

I sigh and shut off the water, stepping out I don't bother to grab a towel. A stand and look at my body, my pale skin is red and inflamed from the hot water beating against it.

I step out of the warm bathroom and into my now cold bedroom, once warm and inviting. I quietly slip over to dresser and pull out a large orange shirt with the clan symbol on it.

I crawl under the covers and lay down next to my sleeping husband, his face is perfect as he sleeps. I turn in the opposite direction and face the wall. I drift into a light slumber but I'm awoken moments later by the sound of moaning coming from next to me.

My eyes are now wide and I'm suddenly awake, the moaning continues and Naruto starts to mumble under his breath. The incoherent sounds form into a name and he starts to moan it. I feel my heart drop.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, sakura" Naruto moans, his voice horse and filled with the sound of need and wanting. I can see his growing erection through the covers and it makes me nauseous.

* * *

Unable to stand listening to his moan any longer I snap up out of the bed and pull on a pair of pants and my coat. I grab some money and slip on my shoes. As I pass the clock, it reads 4:37.

I pull open the door and am hit with the crisp air of early spring. I wonder around the town depressing thoughts swarming around I'm my head . I pass Naruto's business building and stare up at it.

I continue to stare up unaware of the dark haired male drunkenly stumbles in my direction. His large form bumps into me and I stumble back, when I look up I come face to face with a very drunk Sasuke, best friend of Naruto. We have become closer due to me being Naruto's wife and I consider him a friend.

"Heyy cutie, wanna come home with me" Sasuke whispers close to my face, I cringe as the smell of alcohol invades my senses.

I slap him hard on the forehead, hoping that it will help to sober him up, but it doesn't, Sasuke's a horrible drunk.

His dark calculating eyes scan over me, and realization sparks in his eyes.

"Ohh hey Hinata, didn't recognize you" He slurs backing up a little.

" Stupid drunk " I mumble to my self, deciding to help him home. I wrap my arm around his waist and steady him.

"Someone's eager, don't let Naruto find out" He whispers into my ear and he snakes an arm around my shoulders. I blush lightly at the implication, I watch as a sexy smirk dances across his features.

"G-get your head out of the gutter" I mumble while leading him to his house. His smirk widens and we both stay silent for the rest of the walk. (I know it's kinda dragging on but it gets better)

I sigh in relief as I see his apartment building in the near distance, I lead him to his apartment and open the door.

" You know Sasuke you should really lock your doors" I say to the Uchiha. He only snorts in response signaling that he heard me but didn't care.

I shove him inside and quietly shut the door behind me. I turn to come face to face with the Uchiha, he turns his head in curiosity and then leans toward me.

"You know your cute with you hair like that" Sasuke says while trapping me against the door.

"Like what" I think to myself "a matted mess of hair? " I'm brought out of my thoughts and I come to realize how close our faces had gotten.

I feel my face grow hot and I quickly duck under his arms to stand behind him. He turns an amused smirk playing across his features, seemingly enjoying the little game of cat and mouse.

I let out a high pitched sound at the expression on his face I hurriedly rush to his bathroom and lock myself in. I expected him to chase after me but after 5 minutes I realize he didn't, and I sigh in relief.

I unlock the door and step out looking down the hall, I step down the staircase listening for any movement coming from the living room.

Hearing nothing so I step into the room only to find Sasuke sprawled out across the length of the couch, I giggle softly at the sight of his cute face.

Glancing up at the clock I see the time and decide to head home, not wanting to make Naruto worry.

* * *

I slip back into bed just as Naruto starts to stir in his sleep l, I lay and wait for him to wake. Only seconds later he slowly starts to rise from the mattress, his hair a tangled blond mess.

He turns his head in my direction not bothering to notice my presence, now fully awake and aware of the time he gets up and rushes to the bathroom.

"Hinata, get up we overslept" Naruto yells over his shoulder while undressing. I crack open an eye pretending to wake.

" Fuck Hinata, why didn't you wake me up" Naruto starts, annoyance evident in his voice

"Sorry I just.."

"Forget it" Naruto says cutting me off.

Without another word I slip on my work clothes and head down stairs to start breakfast. A few minutes later Naruto is out of the shower and rushing down the stairs. He passes he dinning table and swipes a piece of bacon from the plate popping it in his mouth.

"See ya" he calls from over his shoulder

"Bye have a..." I'm unable to finish my sentence because the door slams after him " good day"

* * *

After a long day at the hospital I'm relieved to finally be home, I'm so exhausted I skip dinner, take a shower and then lay down in my bed not bothering to worry about Naruto.

* * *

_ * lemon. *_

_I'm awoken by the sound of my bed room door opening, thinking it's Naruto I ignore it and start does off again. I'm pleasantly surprised when I feel tow strong arms wrap around my waist, I turn in them to face the owner._

_But when I open my eyes I meet dark black eyes instead of vivid blue ones, realization hits me and I struggle against the chest of the dark eyed male. A small devious smirk spreads across his handsome face and he brings his soft lips down to mine. _

_He straddles my waist and now in the light of the moon I can see his face it's Sasuke. He looks into my soft lavender eyes , hunger and lust evident in his dark eyes. I feel an unfamiliar tightness building up in my abdomen._

_Tired of lack of contact Sasuke leans down once more to capture my lips l, this time he kisses with more force, I begin to feel my resolve slip as I kiss back wanting to taste more of him. I comb my fingers through his dark locks and he lets out a moan of pleasure against my lips._

_He starts to grind his hips against mine, and I moan at the new sensation. Taking this as a chance he slips his tongue in to my mouth exploring the new cavern. I buck my hips against him and I feel him start to stiffen against me._

_I tug at the hem of his shirt wanting more skin contact, he gets the message and easily removes it in one quick motion. I remove my shirt and then toss it aside we return to kissing and the heat in my abdomen is building._

_Before I can realize I'm in nothing and Sasuke is inching his way down my stomach to my legs, he spreads them and runs a finger up my moist womanhood. I let out a small scream an did watch as Sasuke says makes off his boxers revealing his shaft. _

_It's at least 9 inches, he places the tip at my womanhood and rubs it around not entering yet. We both moan at the sensation. Sasuke rubs the tip a little more before fully entering me , I draw in a sharp breath at the feeling of my barrier ripping._

_I sit and wait for the pain to subside before giving Sasuke the ok to move within me . He starts off slowly not wanting to hurt me but I moan out for him to go faster, and he does. _

_Now unable to suppress sounds of pleasure they both moan and whimper as they draw close to the climax. At the last moment Sasuke flips me over on my knees and enters me from behind, he pumps in and out a few more times before we both climax my walls tightening around him _

_I can feel his hot cum filling my and I let out another moan not bothering to pull out he f__lips over and I lay on his chest drifting into the most peaceful sleep I have ever had._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_ Well that's it for now there will definitely be more chapters _

_Read and Review_

_LATER PEOPLE OF THE INTERWEB_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people of the INTERWEB how's your day going? Mines rainy, oh what a joy. Anyway a new chapter for cheaters (I changed the name because lemony goodness was ... interesting)

Just to be clear

Naruto : 25

Hinata: 23

Sasuke: 25

Sakura : 29 (old lady)

Sooo I don't own Naruto and I talk too, much soo let's start

* * *

Hinata woke with a start, a fine coat of sweat covered her body as she was left with the aftermath of her dream. Her sheets were covered in her bodily fluids. She had never had a wet dream before. She guessed it was because Naruto still hadn't touched her, and the dream was releasing all her pent up lust.

But why was it of Sasuke and not of Naruto? Naruto was the one she wanted. She quickly glanced around to see if Naruto was home yet and realized that not only was it 12:00 am but Naruto had not come home last night.

Feeling a little disappointed at the fact he hadn't come home, Hinata decided to pay him a visit at his job and maybe even bring him lunch. She happily jumped up and started to get ready, she even put on Naruto favorite shirt. Hinata then went down stairs to the kitchen and and started the lunch.

* * *

Hinata had finished the lunch in an hour and was at Naruto's office by 1:15, as she passed the security guard she gave him a friendly smile and a polite wave. He simply looked up and gave her a sad smile full of pity? Was the pity directed to her?

Hinata brushed it off as she made her way to the elevator waiting briefly for the elevator to arrive she step in and pressed the button for the pent house. She steps off and walks up to the Secretary's desk, she too gave me a sad smile.

"Hello, im here to see my husband, do you know if he's in?" Hinata asked. The younger girl nodded and pointed down the hall. I turned around and thanked, the only sign she had heard what I said was a little nod.

I turned the corner and from behind the door I could hear soft moaning, thinking it was Naruto in pain I rushed toward the door. But I stopped as I got closer the moans got louder and they didn't sound like moans of pain but of pleasure.

Curious Hinata opened the door only a crack to see what was going on, but what she saw made her want to throw up.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura's naked body was sprawled out across Naruto's mahogany desk, papers were scattered all over the floor surrounding the desk. Naruto stood in between Sakura's legs and plunged into her with such force, Hinata thought he might brake her. Both their moans increased in volume as the came to their climax.

Hinata took a step back still processing what she had just seen, she took another step back and another until she reached the wall behind her. Still starring at the door to his office she slid down the wall. Suddenly everything made sense.

The reason he refused to make love with her was because he didn't love her, the reason she recognized the smell of that cheap perfume was because it was Sakura's, the reason he almost always came home late was because ... He was with her.

Suddenly the bag which held the lunch she had made for him felt a thousand pounds and it slid out of her hands, landing with a quiet thud. Hinata held back a sob and quietly listened to the conversation the two were having.

"Naruto, i-i love you a lot, and I want to be with you forever" Sakura's unpleasant voice pierced Hinata's ears

"I know sakura l, but I'm married to Hinata" The sweet tone he used surprised her, he had never used such a tone with her.

" Then get a divorce, and come with me"

"Trust me Sakura's I would much rather be with you then her, but I have a reason for marrying her" Hinata felt her heart break

"And that would be .."

"She's the heiress of Hugya corps and she doesn't know it. It I could get her to sign it over to me then it would be mine, I could make my company more powerful.

"And then you could leave her,right. And be with me?" Sakura's voice was full of hope, and to be honest she sounded like a needy child, craving attention

Hinata tuned out the rest of the conversation but bits and pieces still made it past her mental barriers. Naruto had used her for power, he didn't love her at all. She felt used and ugly, and she mentally beat her self up.

Silent tears streamed down her face, she tried to get up and walk away but her legs failed to work. A rather large sob managed to slip past her plush pink lips. She could hear heavy foot steps approaching the door.

Naruto stood in the doorway looking around before his vivid blue eyes meet her pale lavender ones. He stood in the doorway with his shirt off, his dress pants undone. He stood in the doorway, a look of calm covered his face , like a mask.

His calm facade crumbled and his blue eyes filled with panic, in 1 long stride he fluently stepped over to her. His tall body towered over Hinata's small one. With ease he pulled her up and looked straight in to her eyes and his face was no longer panicked. His eyes were uncharacteristically cold, they had hardened in a matter of seconds.

"Hinata" his voice was cold " why are you here"

Still shocked I couldn't speak, I only started up at him with amazement and hurt filled eyes. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his blond locks , he always does this when he's stressed. He opens his eyes again.

"Go home , and don't tell anyone about this" his words are coated in venom " if you do ill kick you out"

The words hit her like a ton of bricks, I open my mouth to speak when I notice softer foot steps approaching the door. The sadness dissipated and was replaced with anger an anger she had never felt before.

Hinata looked up to come face to face with her best friend Sakura, she stared back at Hinata her eyes wide in shock. Hinata could feel her nails piercing her skin as she clenched her fists in an attempt to contain her anger. As she looked into her green eyes, she drew blood.

"H-Hinata, why are you here" asked Sakura

Her anger grew.

" Well Sakura -**Chan** _I'm here to see my husband, what are you doing here" _

Naruto and Sakura stood wide eyed as she said this, her words were said with out stuttering. Hinata's eyes were noticeably darker than they were before.

" W-w-well Hinata we were just.. t-talking" Sakura stuttered, Hinata was enjoying the effect she had on the pink haired girl.

"Sakura, do you think I'm fucking STUPID, I saw him fucking you" Hinata said calmly , she turned to Naruto

"Naruto, when you get home take all your shit out of MY house and run back to your stupid whore" Naruto was speechless as he gazed at Hinata dumbfounded.

"Well I guess you won't be getting the Hugya company, Naruto" Sakura mumbled, thinking Hinata couldn't hear her. Hinata's eyes flashed red and in an instant she was in front of Sakura. Before Naruto could react Hinata had grabbed Sakura by the hair, she raised her fist up and brought it down on the pink girls face.

Naruto ordered her to stop but she didn't, she continued to punch Sakura untill she heard a satisfying crunch. Sakura let out a scream at the intense pain. Naruto ran over to Hinata and pulled her of the Sakura who was crying and holding her nose.

Naruto cradled her in his arms, he turned to look at Hinata his eyes held hate but nothing that could compare to the hate running through Hinata. Before Hinata is about to walk out the door but last minute she turns to Naruto.

"you will be getting the divorce papers in the mail soon" she smirked at the look on his face and walked out of the office.

* * *

Honestly I pooped I can't write any more, I know Hinata was a little crazy in this chapter. Any way if you have any questions ill answer them .

Read and Review

Till next time people of the INTERWEB, Lilly out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people of the INTERWEB, how are ya today? Well I'm a little ticked of. Some one commented that "The story was poorly written", all I have to say to that is fuck off if you DON'T like it DON'T read it.

Ok now that's out of my system let's get down to the new chapter, shall we?

This chapter will have a lemon , and Naruto gets his as s handed to him.

* * *

Hinata stepped out of her car, quickly making her way to her house. The smirk she had worn only minutes earlier had vanished and was now replaced by an unemotional mask. Underneath it emotions raged, anger and sadness fought each other for dominance. She didn't know how too feel.

She pulled open the door and slammed it shut, locking it behind her. She ransacked Naruto's draw, looking for all the gifts she had given him. She found the solid silver chain, leather jacket and laptop. What she didn't find was the expensive Rolex watch and gold chain, she figured he was wearing them.

Hinata unintentional glanced over to the picture of her and Sakura smiling, Hinata could feel fire spreading across her chest. How dare she sit there and pretend to be on her side when she was FUCKING her husband. How dare she. She took the picture and placed it on the ground, she raised her heel and brought it down on the picture. Glass shattered.

Rage had finally taken over, she dumped All of his clothes out on the floor and started looking for the most expensive pieces or pieces he would wear daily. She rushed into the bathroom locating a pair of scissors she cut the made small enough cuts along the seems where no one would notice.

She smirked at her handy work, she then took out one of his duffel bags and folded the clothes with cuts. The others were carelessly thrown into the bags. Hinata placed the bags near the front door.

* * *

When Naruto arrived home he was greeted by a passionate kiss, surprised he took a step back. This was not the reaction he was expecting from his wife, she slipped a hand around his neck bring him closer. Then she led him by the wrist to the couch.

She broke the kiss to push him down onto the couch, Naruto was still in shock, but that didn't matter he was enjoying the kiss. Then she suddenly stoped taking a step back from him, Hinata let a smirk Grace her features. Naruto had to admit this new side of Hinata turned him on, Naruto stood and stalked up too her bring her close.

"I knew you would take me back" Naruto whispered into her ear. Hinata let out a giggle.

" Who said I was taking you back" Hinata replied while trying to conceal the evil laugh that threatened to escape her lips.

"Now Hinata what are you talking about" Naruto said while still grinning

"Wow , I can't believe I fell in love with a pic like you" Hinata said letting out an bitter laugh. She took a step back and held up the gold chain and Rolex watch.

"How didn't you get that" Naruto asked, his face held nothing but shock.

"Well while you were distracted by the kiss I managed to slip off the chain and watch" Hinata explained "Did you honestly think I would take you back" She asked

Naruto stared at her, his mouth was left a gape l, but he finally managed to speak.

" Actually, yes I did think I could get you back. I mean you didn't find out about me and Sakura's 7 year affair until today" Naruto said matter o factly.

It was the last straw for her she exploded, she turned to him slowly. When they were finally face to face reached up and punched him in the face, hard. He stumbled back a bit, obviously affected by the punch.

" You bitch what the hell" Naruto yelled

"Out" Hinata mumbled

" Sorry I didn't hear you" Naruto said in a dark tone.

"I said OUT" in one swift move Hinata pushed him out the still open door. She threw his bags out after.

"HINATA LET ME IN ,HINATA" Naruto yelled from the othe side of the door.

A feeling of relief washed over her as she walked up stairs to the shower. She stripped out of her clothes and stepped in. The hot water washed away all of her negative feelings, she was left with pure pleasure.

* * *

An idea slithered into her head. She slowly slipped a finger down to her womanhood and started to feel around, a wonderful new level of pleasure filled her body. Hinata slid down the wall in the shower still massaging her womanhood.

She let the hot water trail down her body adding to the pleasure, she continued to rub when a figure stepped in to the shower. Dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin, she knew who it was.

Sasuke stood before her, naked as water droplets fell from his dark hair and onto her flat stomach, a devious smirk spread across his face as he watched her continue to touch her self. His shaft hardened at the sight.

Hinata moaned at the sight of his large shaft, it made her want him. Sasuke lifted her from the ground and roughly pushed her against the tile wall. He bent down to kiss her soft pink illegible slipping a finger down to her womanhood.

Without warning he plunged a long finger past her entrance and started pumping, a raspy moan escaped her lips. Sasuke took this as a chance to enter her mouth. He continued to pump until he felt Hinata's walls tighten around his fingers. His shaft twitched at the feeling, he strained to keep control.

Sasuke pulled the fingers out earning a moan from Hinata, his fingers were covered in her sweet juice. He licked them all clean in front of her, savoring the sweet taste. Hinata could feel her self begin to grow wet at the sight.

Sasuke then pushed her up against the wall, so her feet were around his waist and his shaft was positioned at her entrance. Sasuke bucked his hips against hers and rubbed his shaft against her entrance. With his shaft he massaged her cunt. He moved up and down between her legs never once entering her walls.

He could feel he was close , so at the last minute he entered her and pumped in and out with so much force you could hear wet skin slapping against each other. He finally came, shooting his hot seed deep into her body.

Hinata also came, and she fell back with an exhausted sigh.

* * *

Well that's it for now , I know I write short chapters so ill try to make them longer. Don't forget to read and Review.

Till next time people of the INTERWEB, Lilly OUT.


	4. Author's note

Hello people of the INTERWEB ,this isn't an update merely an authors note, ill be posting a new chapter this week. Any way I just wanted to say THANKS for either following, favorite or reviewing my stories (EXCEPT for that one guy) any way that's it.

If you have any questions and or requests message me or leave it in the comments.


End file.
